The Virgin And The Playboy
by Zitao Jiejie
Summary: Zitao telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperawanannya dan bergabung dengan orang lain yang ia kenal di dunia perkencanan. KRISTAO/TAORIS Remake dari novelnya Kate Richards GS!
1. Chapter 1

**THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY (SINOPSIS)**

 **CAST : KRISTAO!**

 **WARNING : GENDERSWIITCH, TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinopsis:

"Zitao telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperawanannya dan bergabung dengan orang lain yang ia kenal di dunia perkencanan. Malu pada kondisi yg dialaminya, ia telah membuat janji dengan untuk bertemu dengan orang asing tampan berkencan satu malam tanpa komitmen, tanpa harus mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya. Kris adalah satu-satunya pria single yang tersisa diantara teman-temannya. Ia terkenal memiliki banyak teman kencan yang cantik dan cerita atas eksploitasi liarnya diatas ranjang. Partisipasinya dalam adalah karena suatu taruhan, dan dia tidak tahu siapa pasangan kencannya...yang ternyata kurang berpengalaman daripada yang biasa ia kencani. Dan masih banyak lagi yang lain...

Ketika mereka memasuki suite penthouse di Beijing, mereka memasuki ruang yang dirancang untuk kemewahan dan dipesan untuk satu 1NightStand." Zitao lelah menjadi perawan dan mencoba menemukan "Mr. Right". Dia ingin memiliki apa yang setiap gadis lain miliki, jadi ia  
menggunakan jasa sebuah perusahaan khusus kencan yang disebut . Kris adalah seorang pria normal yang banyak memiliki pasangan kencan, dan teman-temannya yang sudah menikah menganggap dia seorang playboy, dan kenyataannya adalah dia cukup senang dengan  
hidupnya dan teman-temannya menantangnya untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan yang sama dengan Zitao. Mereka belum pernah bertemu dan hanya memiliki satu tujuan ketika berkencan, dan akhirnya keduanya bertemu di sebuah hotel di Zitao. Sejak awal sudah cukup lucu karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya, namun setelah satu ciuman sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar karena ternyata mereka memiliki  
ketertarikan yang kuat satu sama lain

To Be Continued

Hi sebenarnya ini ff remake dari novel nya Kate Richards dari judul yang sama. Gak suka ya udah gue gak bakal lanjut. Yang suka ya tinggalkan jejak. Tapi ya kasih saran dong setuju gak sama ff ini soalnya gue lagi gak ada ide buat ff :3 jadi ngeremake ini aja :v. Typo harap dimaapkan

Ps: kalo dilanjut ini sampai chapter 7 dan words nya juga gak terlalu banyak. Jangan ditanya kenapa, dari sana nya juga gitu wkwkwkwk

Byebye. Salam Hwang Jisan


	2. Chapter 2

**THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

 **CAST : KRISTAO! And other**

 **WARNING : GENDERSWIITCH, TYPO(S)**

 _Hai ini aku udah lanjut '-' kemaren pas synopsis ada typo padahal udah diedit tapi gak berubah_- kata 'Beijing' yang disinopsis aku ganti jadi Seoul yah._

 _Okay thanks :*_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bab 1

Zitao menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobi. Ini bukan hanya perjalanan pertama kali ke Seoul, tapi ini juga akan menjadi pengalaman _"pertama kalinya"._ Dia berhasil melalui perguruan tinggi tanpa kehilangan keperawanannya, dan dia sudah sangat muak menunggu untuk mendapatkan pria yang sempurna, yaitu pangeran menawan hati, untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kado. Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk bergabung dengan seluruh dunia dan mengambil keuntungan dari revolusi seksual. Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat dari dadanya, ia mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dan menuju meja pendaftaran.

Menemukan 1NightStand (kencan semalam) secara online sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia bisa terbang ke Seoul, menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing, kehilangan selaput darah yang merepotkan dan bergabung kembali dengan orang 'normal' lainnya. Dia akan siap untuk berkencan dengan pria-pria dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke

tempat tidur lainnya seperti semua teman-temannya lakukan.

Keputusan telah dibuat, dia menghubungi Kim Minseok dan memberikan informasi yang diperlukan juga nomor kartu Korean Express-nya. Semua pengaturan telah dibuat. Huang Zitao, seperti gadis pada umumnya, bersiap menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi hal yang paling tidak nyaman dan memalukannya yaitu—selaput daranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kamar penthouse selama lima belas menit terakhir, Kris sudah berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali sehingga ia bisa melihat pola langkah di karpet yang baru dibersihkan. Dia bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya dia ada di sini, dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan wanita yang belum pernah ia temui. Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah seekor anjing? Oke, sepertinya terdengar buruk, tapi tetap

saja...Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba 1NightStand

.

Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena membual tentang kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga melampaui batas. Ketika ia tidak ingin mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan, dan mereka semua tahu itu, sialan mereka. Tapi dia pikir begitu efek bir

mereda, mereka akan melihat betapa konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan membiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Tidak.

Sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah mereka lebih gigih pada hari berikutnya, lebih bersemangat, dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk datang ke Seoul beramai-ramai. Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali di Seoul.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu gadis itu. Jika gadis itu tampak seperti Frankenstein, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Dia menghadapi banyak tekanan dengan menjadi seorang playboy dalam groupnya, pria lajang yang berkencan hanya dengan wanita-wanita yang seksi. Teman-temanya terpesona pada cerita-ceritanya, dan dia

menikmati melihat kecemburuan di mata mereka. Itu bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua menjadi iri, karena mereka yang membiarkan diri mereka sendiri terikat pernikahan. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai istri mereka. Istri teman-temannya cantik, juga memberinya makan makanan rumahan tapi juga mencoba menjebaknya dengan teman-teman mereka-dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus memilih hanya satu wanita dari ratusan wanita di klub. Setidaknya satu wanita tetapi tidak lebih dari satu atau dua minggu.

Jadi, dengan pesawatnya ia terbang dan mendaratkannya di Seoul dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di penthouse dari sebuah kasino di Seoul. Mondar-mandir, ia menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, wanita itu akan berada di sini. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resepsionis menyelesaikan check in sepasangan kakek nenek yang mengenakan kemeja Hawaii yang serasi.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?

Dia mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu—apakah pemuda itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar Sam Adams," suara Zitao pecah,

sarafnya meretas

"Oh, Anda pastinya Miss Ross? Betsy Ross?" Dia melihat ke bawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya, dengan eskpresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi, dia memutuskan.

"Mr. Adams sudah menunggu anda di Penthouse 4."

Mengapa nama yang tercantum terdengar seperti samaran yang bagus untuk check-in? Pipinya dibanjiri rasa panas. Nama itulah yang ada dalam benaknya ketika dia menonton Notting Hill di malam dia membuat reservasi. Menggunakan nama tokoh film yang terkenal untuk anonimitas, karena Julia Roberts di film tersebut, terlihat dramatis dan menyenangkan...dan tampaknya teman kencannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang telah Kim Minseok

Eve katakan tentang nama asli pria tersebut? Oh, benar. Kris Wu.

"Terima kasih."

Dia menerima kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas lalu berbalik untuk mencari lift. Dia melihat ada dua lift, satu di ujung lain dari kasino dan satu lift lebih dekat ke tempat ia berdiri. _Yang mana?_

Seorang pria tinggi lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum.

"Apakah Anda tersesat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Zitao, pipinya memerah dibawah tatapan

bermata gelap itu.

Apakah ini pria tampan kencannya? Ini akan terlalu bagus untuk

menjadi kenyataan.

"Saya bekerja di hotel ini," katanya dengan ekspresi menyenangkan

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Anda tetap lebih

nyaman?"

"Bisakah anda tunjukan pada saya lift yang menuju ke penthouse?"

Pria itu meraih lengan Zitao dan berbalik menunjukan arah lift

terdekat. "Tepat di sana. Anda harus menggunakan kartu kunci untuk

sampai ke lantai penthouse."

"Terima kasih," kata Zitao mengakhiri percakapan, pria itu menjawabnya dengan meremas lembut lengannya dan menjauh. Wow, jika semua orang di hotel tampak seperti dia, dia mungkin pergi ke sana lagi, hanya untuk melihatnya lagi. Zitao mengawasinya berjalan pergi, berhenti sesaat untuk ngobrol ringan dengan beberapa pelanggan lain lalu ia pergi. Baju yang pria itu kenakan bukan

seragam hotel. Itu nampaknya baju desaigner yang khusus dibuat untuknya, dan Zitao terus menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Letak lift kebetulan melewati deretan mesin slot, dan dia berhenti untuk menempatkan dolar dalam salah satu mesin, hanya untuk melihat keberuntungannya. Dia menekan tombol dan yang muncul adalah tiga angka tujuh. Lima puluh dolar! Itu sudah lebih

dari dia harapkan. Dia menyelipkan slip print out kemenangannya di dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

Menang, keberuntungan itu membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya

lagi, dia menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan. Si wanita pirang stroberi tampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata Zitao melebar. Zitao bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, lift lain terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk, menyelipkan kartu kunci ke dalam slot dan lift mengantarkannya ke tingkat penthouse. Dia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Pasangan bergairah dalam lift sebelumnya telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan dia lepaskan.

Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya bagai kotak kaca menuju keatas, memberinya pemandangan lantai kasino sibuk di bawah. Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, bukan begitu?Bunyi ping terdengar—apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift, dan kembali ke lobi. Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift terbuka. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Tas tersandang di satu bahunya, dia melangkah ke lorong penthouse. Hanya ada beberapa pintu terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri, dan tanda didinding seberangnya mengatakan bahwa suite 1-5 adalah ke kiri, jadi

dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya, dan bersiap untuk memenuhi nasibnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Review yahh chapter 2 udah menunggu udah ada NC :v wkwkwkwkwkw okeh bye siyuliter/? :***


	3. Chapter 3

**THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

 **CAST : KRISTAO! And other**

 **WARNING : GENDERSWIITCH, TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bab 2

Kris terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu penthouse. Teman kencannya seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi ketika ia membuka pintu ia mengharapkan untuk melihat petugas hotel, atau mungkin petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang ia telah pesan. Namun sebaliknya, ia menghadapi wanita yang sangat

tinggi, sangat meyakinkan dan dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin mengetuk lagi. Dia mengamati sosok gadis dihadapannya yang memikat, feminin, rambutnya cokelat bergelombang di sekitar wajah dengan rona merah muda di pipi, dan mata hitam tajam menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan dari bagian house keeping, benar kan?" Sebuah kerut terbentuk antara alis lurusnya. "Bukan, kau ingin aku menjadi petugas house keeping?" Gadis tinggi itu menjorokkan dagu kearahnya dan menjatuhkan tangan yang masih tergantung di udara.

"Sama sekali tidak," katanya, melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lorong. "Aku telah memesan beberapa handuk tambahan..." Dia terhenti, dan hening sesaat ketika mereka saling memandang. Saat sang gadis tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku Kris dan kau adalah...?"

"Zitao." Dia berbicara begitu pelan sehingga Kris harus mendekat untuk mendengarnya.

Zitao tidak berlagak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa

malu untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk kencan semalam dengan seseorang yang asing. "Hanya untuk memastikan—apakah Kim Minseok yang mengirimmu?" Zitao memandang ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata Kris. "Ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Kris melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan gadis itu lewat, mengikutinya dengan matanya saat Zitao menjatuhkan tasnya di rak kopor di dekat pintu dan berjalan ke jendela.

Zitao menatap keluar jendela, membelakangi Kris. "Tidakkah kau mendapatkan kunci juga?" Berdiri di antara tirai, Zitao mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan pada Kris. "Yep. Aku hanya merasa lucu menggunakannya ketika kau sudah di sini". Kris bergabung dibelakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu Zitao. Zitao membeku saat Kris berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. _Itu adalah kejutan._

Garis-garis lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkedip, keindahan lampu-lampu neon. Aroma samar bunga dari rambut Zitao yang lembut menarik perhatian Kris kembali ke kamar dan pada perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya yang kini berada didepannya. Bagus. Kris mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena keragu-raguannya.

"Aku suka lampu-lampu di sini."

Ketika Zitao berbalik untuk menatapnya, Kris mengerti mengapa

dia menarik dirinya benar-benar berbeda dari wanita lain yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya. Dan itu bukan hanya karena lekuk lembut

payudara alaminya, atau makeup yang minim di wajahnya yang cantik. Ada sedikit gemetar di bibir bawahnya yang berlekuk saat Zitao berdiri di bawah pengawasan Kris. Seluruh tubuh Zitao membuat Kris sulit bernapas, dan untuk sekali dalam kehidupan playboy-nya yang liar, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Atau bagaimana untuk memulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao tertegun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Minseok akan mengirimkannya seorang pria yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah. Dia tinggi, gelap dan tampan dan semua tertulis diseluruh tubuhnya dalam huruf besar berukuran dua inci. Entah karna apa atau memang warna kulit alami Kris adalah putih pucat dengan sedikit nuansa lebih muda dari mata emasnya dan jauh lebih muda warnanya dari warna rambutnya yang sewarna kayu mahoni. Apakah ada warna itu dalam krayon? Mungkin dalam krayon berisi enam puluh empat warna itu ada.

Tatapan mata Zitao turun ke bawah; dia mungkin harus berpikir tentang six-pack di depannya. Bahkan lebih rendah, warna merah merayap kepipinya lagi ketika ia memandang gundukan dalam celana panjang Kris yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan celana menjadi begitu...menarik mata untuk di lihat? Zitao bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks satu kali, namun, ia

sekarang terfokus pada aset yang ada di bawah pinggang setiap pria di Seoul! Keraguan menyerangnya, dan ia memaksa matanya menutup. Benar-benar terlambat untuk mundur sekarang; jika dia mundur sekarang, maka dia tidak akan pernah mencoba lagi. Citra dirinya sebagai perawan tua layu, tertinggal di rak, tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk tidur dengan pria mana pun tercetak pada kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan hal itu membuatnya bergidik.

Mata Zitao perlahan-lahan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada yang bidang dan dagu indah, bibir penuh dan menuju mata emasnya. Pria di lobi tadi memang tampan, tapi Kris lebih lagi, dia seperti mendapatkan jackpot. Minseok benar-benar ahli.

Zitao tidak mungkin bisa menemukan pria yang lebih seksi jika dia membentuknya dari kotak mimpinya. _Impian seorang perawan._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku...itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan." Dia mengembuskan

napas.

 _Bagus._

"Terima kasih." Suara Kris merendah, mengirimkan kegembiraan menuju tepat keintinya. Apa yang Kris pikirkan tentang diri Zitao? Tubuh Zitao terlalu berlekuk untuk mengikuti selera fashion, tapi sedikit pujian pastilah menyenangkan

Hening cukup lama ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yang terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik, dan penghalang antara mereka dengan mudah bisa diseberangi. Akhirnya, Zitao tidak tahan lagi, ia melangkah mendekat lalu berjinjit untuk ciuman lembut di bibir Kris. Hal itu

jelas memecahkan kebekuan. Kris merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuh Zitao dan menarik pinggulnya rapat, membungkuk untuk melanjutkan ciuman ke tingkat berikutnya. Zitao tidak awam dengan ciuman-dia tentu saja pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dan Zitao cukup pengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Kris luar biasa berbakat. Zitao melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kris dan menyerahkan keraguannya terakhirnya.

Bibir Kris tegas dan mendesak. Ketika Zitao membuka bibirnya, Kris mengambil kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutnya. Dunia Zitao seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Kris di bibir bawahnya, ujung lidah Kris menggoda dan membelai miliknya sampai lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan. Kris memeluknya Zitao erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongnya, jari-jari yang kuat menggali melalui rok sutranya dan mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga Zitao kembali berjinjit, dan bahkan semakin kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kris mundur, menurunkan Zitao, dan menatapnya, mata kuning gelap keemasan nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu. Sebelum Zitao bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan selanjutnya, terdengar ketukan di pintu diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan, "Layanan kamar."

Ketika Kris melepaskan pelukan Zitao, Zitao meremas kedua tangan di jendela dibelakangnya dan melihat Kris beranjak ke pintu dan mempersilakan pelayan dengan nampan minuman dan piring dengan penutup perak masuk. Kris bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan pria itu,suaranya terdengar santai dan seperti halnya mereka sedang duduk diruangan berbeda yang bersebrangan untuk membicarakan cuaca. Zitao kecewa sampai ia melihat bahu Kris bergoyang saat Kris menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali padanya. Kris memiliki kontrol diri yang besar, tapi dia tidak, terima kasih Tuhan, Kris tidak terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka.

Ketika Kris berbalik ke arah Zitao, ia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Kris melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut, menghilangkan kesan tenang yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Tapi sebelum Zitao bisa melanjutkan khayalannya, Kris menurunkan tangannya ke sabuk kulitnya. Zitao merasa seperti tikus yang bermain dengan ular. Terpaku. Masih diam, ia melonggarkan kepala sabuk berwarna perak, menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya,dan kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya. Kris pindah

ke tempat tidur, ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu boot kulit hitam, berhenti sejenak, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, lalu melepaskan satu sepatu bot dari tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Zitao tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat percaya diri, tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketika dia mendaftar untuk kencan semalam, dia tidak benar-benar jujur. Dalam mengisi dokumen, ia menuliskan bahwa tingkat pengalaman seksualnya adalah "sedang". Zitao takut teman kencannya akan menolaknya, dan kemungkinan seorang perawan itu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk kebijakan kencan semalam.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi, tapi bahkan dengan ketidak-pengalamannya, Zitao mengharapkan rayuan yang lebih dari ini. Zitao menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi Kris.

Entah Kris tahu atau tidak, itu adalah pengalaman pertama kali Zitao dan dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Jika Kris tidak memiliki perasaan untuk membuat pertemuan ini spesial, maka Zitao akan menjadikannya spesial.

Zitao berusaha tersenyum berharap senyumnya nampak sensual diwajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Kris harapkan? Oh, ya. Apakah Zitao akan menanggalkan pakaian. Tahun-tahun penuh fantasi menghilang, ribuan novel roman yang sudah Zitao lahap luntur saat Zitao melihat kenyataannya. "Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Kris." Zitao mengedipkan bulu matanya, klise? Biarlah.

Kilatan di mata Kris menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencana Zitao.

Dia berpaling dari Kris untuk menunjukkan deretan kancing di sepanjang punggung gaun biru indigo sepanjang lutut yang ia kenakan. "Tolong? Aku tidak bisa menjangkau mereka semua. ."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulut Kris kering. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil satu langkah ke arah Zitao, dan tersandung oleh salah satu boot yang dia masih pakai. Sambil melompat-lompat dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, ia berhasil mencabut bootnya itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, tak menghentikan langkah majunya.

Zitao pernah membuka beberapa kancing pada beberapa gaun sebelumnya, meskipun ia tidak mengingat banyak. Dia menaruh tangannya pada pinggul Zitao dan memutarnya agar Zitao menatapnya. Tangan Kris meraih punggungnya, dan ia menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kecil. Matanya terfokus untuk menggodanya, ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya pada denyut yang ada dileher mulus Zitao, menghirup lembut, parfum bunga dan aromanya, mempertajam aroma yang hanya dimiliki Zitao.

Ketika ia membuka kancing di pinggang, Kris melangkah mundur dan menyelipkan gaun itu turun dari bahu Zitao, mempertontonkan bra renda putihnya dengan kait di depan, kemudian memperlihatkan kehalusan perut mulusnya. Sangat feminin, Kris meletakkan tangannya di kelembutan di atas bulatan di sana, kulitnya sehalus sutra dan berlekuk yang membuat nafasnya tersengal, ini melampaui dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Minggu demi minggu, Kris pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita seksi dari klub. Mereka semua cantik, dan memiliki perut benar-benar datar, rata, diperoleh melalui kelaparan dan rutinitas latihan yang ketat. Kris membelai perut Zitao, ia mengusap perutnya dengan lapar mata. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya nampak mirip satu dengan lainnya, tapi perut Zitao membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Kris menarik Zitao mendekat lagi, melingkarkan lengan dipinggulnya dan membuka kancing terakhir. Dengan cepat, gaun itu meluncur turun dan jatuh ke lantai. Zitao menatap gaunnya yang terlepas, dan ketika kedua matanya kembali naik, Zitao bergidik, hanya melihat cara Kris menatapnya. Bisakah Zitao melihat rasa laparnya? Tangannya masih di sisi tubuhnya, dan mata Zitao bertemu

dengan tatapan Kris, Zitao masih berdiri hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam berenda putih mungil. Payudaranya melengkung di atas puncak lekuk bra. Apakah putingnya merah muda atau lebih berwarna gelap, atau mungkin berwarna seperti karang—Kris ingin mencari tahu. Sekarang.

Dia melangkah mundur dan menyelesaikan membuka kancing celana jinsnya, mendorong mereka ke lantai dan melangkah keluar dari celana jeansnya. Kris mengenakan celana pendek ketat—yang menurut begitu banyak wanita nampak seksi. Apakah begitu juga menurut Zitao? Mereka berdiri begitu dekat, tapi sekali lagi akal sehat telah meninggalkan dirinya.

Kris tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur. Dia tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu. Jarak satu inchi memisahkan mereka, dan Kris meraih gadis itu, tapi sesuatu di wajah Zitao menghentikannya. Matanya lebar dan penuh nya, bibir bawah bergetar sedikit. Begitu juga tangan Zitao, ketika ia mengangkatnya ke pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kris. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah,

biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya."

"Tidak," Zitao memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada lengan Kris. "Aku tidak kedinginan."

Wajahnya mendongak menatap Kris, dan Kris membungkuk untuk

menangkap bibirnya, menikmati kelembutan mereka, dan aroma memabukkan saat ia bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Kris melepas kaitan bagian depan bra dan melihat ke bawah tubuh mereka ketika payudara Zitao tumpah keluar. Memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya

"Indah." Kris meluncur tangan di bawah mereka dan menangkupkan mereka dalam telapak tangannya. Rasa penuh dan kenyal dari payudara Zitao membuat Kris terlena, dan dia meremas bagian bawah kedua payudara Zitao dengan ibu

jarinya. Karena lemak tubuh gadis-gadis di klub sangat rendah sebagian besar mereka memakai implant payudara agar memiliki payudara besar. Tapi payudara Zitao penuh, sehalus sutra seratus persen alami. Putingnya berwarna merah gelap seperti mawar membuat Kris sulit menahan air liurnya.

Kris menatap kembali wajah Zitao, ia melihat matanya menjadi sayu. Sangat sensual, begitu erotis. Kejantanannya mendorong celana boxernya, sehingga celananya semakin ketat

Kris melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Zitao, menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menciumnya lagi, lembut, mengangkat kaki Zitao ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya.

"Zitao? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Hmmm?" Zitao menatap Kris, tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar halus. "Oh, ya, sangat nyaman."

Zitao mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di lengan Kris, kuku jemari Zitao bermain dipergelangan tangan Kris.

Kris duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan teman kencan semalamnya.

Zitao tampak seperti lukisan renaissance, semua warna yang indah di campur bersama-sama. Rambut kecokelatan dengan highlight tembaganya yang membuatnya memantulkan cahaya dalam kabut emas, kulitnya seputih krim. Dibandingkan dengan selimut hotel berwarna indigo, mata Zitao tampak lebih cokelat pucat dibandingkan hitam. Dia lebih hidup dan lebih elegan daripada apapun yang pernah Kris lihat sebelumnya. _Dan untuk satu malam, Zitao adalah_

 _miliknya._

Dia mengisi tangannya dengan payudara Zitao, menyukai kelembutan kedua payudara di telapak tangannya. Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa dia tidak

menyukai kerasnya payudara silikon sampai sekarang. Zitao adalah gadis yang

sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao seorang perawan, menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan kengerian pada setiap sentuhan Kris. Tangannya mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba didalam tubuhnya. Dia memang pernah bertelanjang dada sebelumnya dengan seorang pria. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang cara Kris menyentuh dan menatapnya yang membuat hatinya berdegup dan mulutnya kering.

Mungkin itu disebabkan karena Zitao berencana untuk tidur dengannya. Tidak ada bagian yang dilarang untuk di pegang—Zitao menginginkan semuanya.

Dan dia tidak memberitahu Minseok karena dia tidak ingin menghadapi orang iseng yang sedang mencari perawan untuk menambah koleksi wanita untuk ditaklukan. Tidak, Zitao ingin malam menyenangkan dimana dirinya diperlakukan

seperti seorang wanita.

Zitao menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Kris untuk memimpin. Kris merangkak naik disampingnya, anggun, seperti kucing hutan, dan berbaring disampingnya, telanjang. Zitao bisa melihat celana dalamnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencoba untuk

melihat kebawah Kris untuk melihatnya tetapi sudutnya salah. Beberapa menit lagi, aku akan selesai dengan omong kosong keperawanan. Zitao memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratnya, menunggu langkah Kris berikutnya.

"Lihatlah aku," kata Kris, dan Zitao membukanya matanya lagi. "Hitam seperti Mutiara." Zitao terjebak dalam tatapan emas kecokelatan mata Kris, memperhatikan panjangnya bulu mata Kris dan dia bisa melihat di pipinya. Jari-jari Zitao menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Kris, dan ia mengusap telapak tangannya diwajahnya, menyukai gelitik bulu-bulu kecil yang tumbuh di wajah Kris. Zitao bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu itu menyentuh bibirnya, dan Zitao mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu.

Pipi Kris yang kasar terasa nikmat, dan Zitao mengusap bibirnya bolak-balik, menikmati sensasinya. Mengapa ia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan sebelumnya untuk menjelajahi pria-pria yang pernah berkencan denganya? Pasti dia akan kehilangan keperawanannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin perasaan itu hanya ada pada Kris?

Aroma tubuh Kris tercium di hidung Zitao, liar dan panas, seperti kayu manis dan cendana, dan jantan. Kris memutar kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi. Bibir sedikit

terbuka, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing, lambat, manis, memabukkan. Ujung lidahnya membelai bibir Zitao dan gadis itu mendesah sebelumnya dengan takut-takut menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Kris, terpaut dalam tarian, rumit nanerotis. Zitao menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan terjepit diantaranya paha berotot.

Kris meraih payudaranya lagi dan mulai meremas lembut keduanya, berbicara lembut.

"Zitao, kau memiliki kulit yang lembut, dan putingmu begitu keras. Aku ingin menjilatnya, menggigit keduanya, membuatmu menjerit."

Zitao semakin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya dan kelembaban semakin terasa dibagian bawahnya. Zitao mulai merasa ada titik tempat basah di bawah tempat tidurnya. "Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Zitao yang cantik? Apakah kau ingin aku menggigit putingmu? Apakah kau akan memohon padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya" Zitao menyorongkan dadanya ke arah Kris, kata-kata Kris telah menyeka ketakutannya dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Zitao? Katakan padaku." Kris memindahkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Zitao, menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya yang tajam. "Apakah ini? Haruskah aku menggunakan gigiku pada putingmu juga?"

"Ya, ya," kata Zitao, gemetar.

"Ya apa?"

"Cium aku, gigit aku, jilati payudaraku, kumohon. Aku ingin mulutmu padaku."

"Di bagian mana?" Kris menjilat ringan di cuping telinga Zitao dan dia merasakan sengatan listrik sampai ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Seluruhnya, jilat aku dimana saja."

Kris melepaskan pegangannya dan perlahan-lahan menjilat leher Zitao, membuatnya ingin menjerit. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya."

Zitao bermaksud membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan sombong Kris, tapi langsung menutupnya ketika Kris meniupkan udara dingin diputingnya yang menegang. Darahnya mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan dia merasa begitu hidup, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia bukan wanita nakal seperti yang saat ini dia tunjukkan kepada Kris.

Seperti ucapan Kris, ia membasuh putingnya dengan lidah panasnya, satu per satu, sambil mencubit ringan puting lainnya dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jari Zitao tersangkut di rambut Kris, kepala Zitao terlemparkan kembali ke bantal dan matanya memejam rapat. Kris menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk membuat setiap lingkaran di sekitar putingnya, dan kepasrahan manis menunggu di setiap bagian dari areola yang di sentuh oleh Kris dengan lidah kasarnya hampir melebihi dari apa yang bisa Zitao tanggung. Tiba-tiba, Kris mundur dan mendongak kearahnya dari bawah bulu matanya, membakar diri Zitao dengan tatapannya, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap putingnya ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat Zitao berteriak.

"Kris oh Tuhan, di mana kau belajar melakukan itu?" Ucapan konyol pertanyaannya terasa memukulnya ketika Kris tertawa. Getaran bibir Kris sementara putingnya masih berada di giginya mengirim Zitao menuju batas. Zitao merasakan orgasmenya, Jemarinya menancap di kulit kepala Kris dan merasakan kontraksi otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke jari-jari kakinya. Gelombang terus berlanjut, meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan lemas dan terengah-engah.

Kris meliat ke arah wajah Zitao. "Apakah kau selalu orgasme ketika seseorang mengapit putingmu seperti ini." Dia pindah mulutnya ke puting lainnya dan menghisap ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit keras saat ini, memutar di antara giginya.

"Tidak, aku—tidak pernah." Zitao tidak pernah mengalami orgasme dengan seorang pria, sebelumnya. Sambil mengisap puncaknya semakin jauh ke dalam mulutnya, kelembaban antara kedua kaki Zitao mengalir ke pahanya. "Apakah itu tidak biasa?" Tangan Zitao meninggalkan rambut Kris dan menyusuri bahunya yang bidang. Kulit Kris terasa hangat, dan Zitao mendapati diriya ingin menggali

jari-jarinya ke dalam otot-otot tegang di dasar lehernya.

Kris melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Zitao dan mendorong dirinya pada sikunya. "Apakah kau serius?"

Zitao menarik napas gemetar. Jangan berkata jujur, Zitao. Kris mungkin tidak menginginkanmu jika dia tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu. "Ya—tidak, kukira tidak. Aku hanya tahu itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku sebelumnya."

"Aku juga." Terpikat senyum lebar dan binar di mata Kris, dan Zitao mengulurkan tangan ke pipi Kris, membimbing Kris untuk menciumnya. Kris berguling ke kanan, membawa Zitao bersamanya sehingga Zitao berada di atas Kris mengangkangi pinggulnya dan sangat sadar ereksinya menekan di persimpangan pahanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Mohon maaf kalo ada typo nyelip ;) ini NC awal yah :v udah panjang loh wkwkwkwk…..

Review Banyak, update cepet ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

 **CAST : KRISTAO! And other**

 **WARNING : GENDERSWIITCH, TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bab 3

Zitao begitu basah. Kris menekan kejantanannya dan menggoda disepanjang celah kemaluan Zitao, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati panas dan tatapan mata Zitao yang lebar. Kris sudah sering diberitahu bahwa ukuran kejantanannya lebih besar daripada rata-rata, apakah itu yang membuat Zitao takut? "Zitao, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Zitao menenangkannya. "Lebih dari baik, ini luar biasa." Zitao membungkuk untuk memberikan Kris kecupan cepat.

"Geser ke depan." Kris menaruh tangannya di bawah sisi pantat Zitao, membimbing gadis itu ke atas dadanya sampai vaginanya berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Zitao beraroma begitu manis, dan Kris menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma yang dikenakan Zitao ke dalam paru-parunya. Jika ada seorang gadis yang ingin Kris cicipi, gadis itu adalah Zitao; dan Kris membawanya kemulutnya, menjangkau cairan yang keluar dari lipatan lembut Zitao. Kris bisa

mendengar rintihan pendek saat ia menggodanya, dan ketika ia menghisap tepat diklitorisnya, Zitao menjerit. Dia begitu responsif, Kris ingin membuat Zitao orgasme lagi dan lagi hanya untuk kesenangannya mendengarkan suara Zitao.

"Kris, aku ingin..." Apa yang Zitao inginkan? Kris menjilat sepanjang lipatannya

dengan lambat berusaha mengacaukan pikiran Zitao.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Kris merasakan kejantanannya mengejang ketika mendengar suara Zitao

yang sangat seksi.

"Aku rasa ada." Kris menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Zitao, napasnya semakin terengah-engah ketika posisi Zitao berbalik darinya, menghadap jauh dari wajah Kris dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan satu tangan Zitaoyang selembut sutra sekitar pangkal ereksinya. Kris hanya manusia biasa dan hal-hal yang Zitao lakukan padanya telah membuatnya bertambah panas

dan bertambah keras dari menit ke menit. Tangan kecil Zitao sungguh membuat Kris bergairah, dan Kris mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meskipun vagina Zitao bersih dicukur, hampir tidak berbulu tidak membantu mengalihkan perhatian Kris sama sekali. Kris bergidik dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam diri Zitao sekali lagi, berkubang dalam aroma dan suara yang Zitao keluarkan saat lidah Kris membelai langsung pada bibir vaginanya yang merekah. Suara Zitaoyang tertahan di belakang tenggorokan bergetar dari mulut Zitao menuju kejantanan Kris dan memberitahu Kris tentang kegelisahan Zitao lebih jelas dibandingkan melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Kris terus memutar lidahnya di atas cairan Zitao, dan Kris berjuang untuk berkonsentrasi karena Zitao telah memindahkan tangan ke bola-bolanya dan membelainya, dan bibir Zitao menutupi kepala kemaluannya, naik turun perlahan-lahan sepanjang kejantanannya, bahkan ketika merasakan tangan Zitao bermain di atas puting kecilnya, Kris tak tahan. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, terutama pada setiap gesekan mulut panas Zitao. Tidak bergerak maju-mundur,hampir tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, hanya gerakan lambat Zitao membawa kejantanannya semakin dalam. Kris nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika ia merasa kepala kejantanannya yang membesar menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokan Zitao.

Dan Zitao tetap seperti itu, selama beberapa detik. Gadis ini benar-benar seorang penyihir, teknik mengisap kejantanannya berbeda daripada yang pernah Kris rasakan sebelumnya. Sesaat ketika Kris pikir dia mungkin meledak di sana, Zitao bergerak, menarik kembali hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Zitao menjilati sekeliling kepala kejantanan Kris dalam gerakan

melingkar yang lambat.

Kris memeluk pinggul Zitao, menarik pinggulnya lebih dekat kewajahnya, dan mulai menjilati Zitao dengan sungguh-sungguh, menjilatinya dengan cepat dari depan hingga ke pantat kecilnya yang manis.

Kris melakukannya dengan cepat berharap Zitao akan mempercepat gerakannya juga, mungkin bertemu irama yang sesuai dan meringankan siksaan yang dirasakannya. Jadi Zitao akan menangkap isyarat dan mereka bisa mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama.

Kris ingin menembakan spermannya ke tenggorokan Zitao yang indah, dan ia menghentakkan pinggulnya.

Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat Zitao memepercepat gerakannya yang berirama lambat dan menyiksa.

Kris memutar kepalanya ke samping. "Zitao, lebih cepat, aku tak tahan. Hisap milikku lebih cepat, ayolah sayangku. Ah, rasanya seperti neraka." Kris tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bercinta dengan vagina indah Zitao. "Kemarilah." Kris membanting Zitao kesampingnya di tempat tidur dan memutarnya jadi mereka berbaring berdampingan.

"Ayolah, Zitao." Kris mendorong kaki Zitao terpisah dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam vagina basah gadis itu, kemudian masukan satu jarinya lagi. "Kau begitu siap untukku, sayang. Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menggila. Kau pasti menyukainya kan, sayang? Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu." Kris meraih paket foil di meja samping tempat tidur dan merobeknya hingga terbuka dengan giginya, dan memasang kondom ke ereksinya.

Suara Zitao pecah terisak, dan namun ia berbisik, "Aku suka, aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam diriku, lakukanlah, setubuhi aku hingga aku menggila. Lagi pula, ini alasannya aku ada di sini." Bagian yang sangat kecil dari otak Kris yang tidak sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh nafsunya merasakan bahwa komentar Zitao terdengar aneh, tapi itu hanya mengalihkan sebagian kecil dari kesadarannya. Sisanya terikat dalam gairah untuk merasakan ereksinya yang akan masuk ke

dalam tubuh Zitao. Kris menyokong dirinya dilengannya, menatap wajah Zitao yang penuh nafsu, mata Zitao tertutup lagi.

"Buka matamu, cantik. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyetubuhimu. Ayolah, Zitao...Zitao apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao lebih dari sekedar baik. Gadis itu benar-benar terpesona pada semua kejadian itu. Tapi dia merasa sedikit takut saat merasakan kepala penis Kris yang besar dan bulat mendesak masuk ke vaginanya. Kris menggumamkan kata tidak jelas di leher ZItao dan Zitao membuka matanya saat Kris mengangkat kepalanya. Kris

ingin melihat wajah Zitao, dan Zitao tidak yakin dia adalah seorang aktris yang cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan dan antisipasinya dari pengalaman yang telah lama ia nantikan ini.

Zitao merasa vaginanya meregang saat Kris mendorong masuk, mendorong selaput penghalang yang Kris tidak tahu ada di sana. Tapi Zitao tahu dan ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat tajam dan tersentak saat Kris menerobos selaput yang menghalanginya memasuki tubuh Zitao. Kris menatapannya dengan mata emasnya, kuning seperti mata kucing, dan Zitao terhipnotis. Rasa sakit berlalu,

digantikan oleh sengatan tajam kenikmatan, dan Zitao melingkarkan kakinya di seputar pinggang Kris, dan memeluk leher Kris; dan membawanya dalam pengalaman terindah seumur hidupnya. Zitao menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik, merasakan semuanya, membawa Kris semakin dalam, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, Zitao melihat Kris menatap dirinya dalam pandangan horor.

"Zitao, ya Tuhan, kau tidak, itu-kau masih perawan, kan?"

"Ya," suara Zitao begitu rendah bahkan Zitao sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi sia-sia untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka berdua tahu kebenarannya. "Tadinya." Kris membeku, hanya setengah ereksinya berada di dalam tubuh Zitao, tapi vagina Zitao dengan ketat menahannya disana.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Zitao mengangkat pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Kris meluncur lebih dalam. "Setubuhi aku, Kris. Bercinta sekarang, berbicara nanti karena aku tidak tertarik untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini." Dan rupanya Kris tak ada masalah dalam mengikuti instruksi Zitao karena dia mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya ke semakin dalam, menyentuh inti kewanitaan Zitao. Zitao telah menunggu begitu lama untuk merasakan ledakan kebahagian dari seorang pria mengisi dirinya dengan kejantanannya dan ini melebihi dari apa yang pernah ia harapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejenak Kris tersanjung. Seorang perawan? Pada kencan semalam? Tapi ketika Zitao menahan kejantanan Kris di tempat, menyambutnya, Kris tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh selain dari luar biasa hangatnya Zitao disekelilingnya, betapa basah. Betapa luar biasa rasanya ketika menggerakkan kemaluannya yang panjang dan membesar ke dalam vagina Zitao yang ketat dan panas. Kris tidak bisa menahan diri, tidak bisa berhenti.

Pertanyaan Kris dapat di jawab nanti, saat itu semua yang Kris inginkan adalah gesekan yang cepat mengirim dirinya ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Bintang berenang di depan matanya ketika Zitao meremas ereksinya dengan vaginanya yang rapat. Kris ingin berhenti, ingin mencari tahu mengapa Zitao menyerahkan keperawanannya dalam kencan satu malam di kota

asing, tapi tubuhnya menolak pikiran Kris ketika ia mencobanya. Tubuhnya menuntutnya melanjutkan hujamannya. Zitao memohon Kris untuk lebih cepat, memeluk erat-erat Kris dan menyambut setiap dorong Kris ke dalam dirinya. Kenyataannya, Kris sangat bernafsu ketika ia tahu ia adalah pria pertama Zitao, sama seperti ia menyukai nuansa payudara Zitao yang alami dan lengkungan mungil perutnya.

"Ayo datanglah untukku, Zitao, kau bisa melakukan itu kan, sayang?" Kris mencoba untuk mempertahankan ritme, untuk terus menghujam sampai Zitao menemukan pembebasannya sebelum Kris menumpahkan benihnya, tapi Zitao belum benar-benar merasakannya, dan itu adalah pertempuran tertinggi bagi Kris untukbisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. "Zitao, apa kau sudah hampir orgasme?"

Jawaban Zitao berupa raungan panjang dan serangkaian cengkraman kontraksi di bagian yang memegang ketat kemaluannya. Kris mendorong dengan kuat ke tepi orgasme, bolanya terasa mengetat dan menembakkan cair panas dari ujung kemaluannya, mereka berdua terhentak dan menggeliat sampai kepuasan tak berujung memudar, perlahan kembali, meninggalkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Zitao, wanita terseksi yang pernah Kris kenal.

Kris berguling ke samping, tidak ingin menghancurkan Zitao yang berada dibawahnya dengan berat badannya yang jauh lebih besar, dan melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup, mengecek tubuh Zitao yang dipenuhi keringat. Kulit Zitao yang berwarna krem tertangkap cahaya lampu dan Kris mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri lengkungan besar dari payudara yang penuh, hanya menyentuh

tepian putingnya yang berwana pink dan memerhatikan puncak putingnya. Kris menangkup seluruh payudaranya, begitu lembut, begitu feminim, dan membiarkan tangannya menuruni perut Zitao, perutnya yang sedikit membulat memancarkan sensualitas. Napas Kris telah melambat mendekati normal, dan Kris harus bertanya...

"Mengapa, Zitao?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao tahu saat ini akan datang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang logis, dan rencana untuk menghilangkan selaput daranya secara wajar dan nyaman tampaknya bukan alasan yang tepat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui momen itu akan menjadi moment yang luar biasa tentang bersatunya dua badan, dua roh. Sialan.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu merasa kalau kehidupan meninggalkanku di belakang. Aku takut untuk pergi berkencan dengan semua pria, ketika aku terus bertanya-tanya sejauh apa hubungan yang akan kami lakukan. Memikirkan apakah dia pria yang tepat untuk bercinta denganku sudah membuatku gila. "Kebanyakan gadis yang aku temui menyerahkannya ketika mereka

remaja."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku cukup yakin kau perawan tertua yang pernah kutemui."

"Wah, terima kasih." Zitao tersenyum malu, meskipun seharusnya perasaannya tersinggung.

"Tidak, Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berpikir apa."

"Aku juga. Terutama setelah beberapa jam terakhir. Aku sudah kehilangan..." Dia menyeringai. "Terima kasih Kris."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Zitao tertawa.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bersikap formal? Aku secara khusus meminta pria jenis playboy, seorang pria yang berkencan dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap minggu, jadi pasti dia pria yang berpengalaman, tapi aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu menyukainya. Dan lihat siapa yang mereka kirim untukku! Minseok memiliki banyak pemahaman, dia mengirimkan padaku seorang pria yang baik hati seperti mu, pria yang sangat berbakat. Oh, ini rasanya luar biasa."

Kris menjalankan jarinya dari atas dan ke bawah lengannya, bahkan nyaris belaian itu mengirimkan getaran hingga ke bawah tulang punggungnya. "Kau tahu, Kris. aku merasa sepertinya aku perlu mandi."

"Oh, silakan."

ZItao menarik lengannya.

"Aku juga akan mandi sebelum kita pergi." Ini sudah berakhir, tapi ia akan menjadi lebih berani. Zitao sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari pada yang seharusnya dia bayar. Dia tidak boleh serakah dan berharap lebih...

Kris meluncur ke tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Tidakkah kamu ingin mandi bersamaku Zitao? Penthouse ini memiliki kamar mandi yang luar biasa dengan shower berikut jet air disetiap sisinya. Aku melihatnya ketika aku pertama kali masuk "

Bercinta lagi, Zitao nyaris bersorak?! "Oh, ya, kedengarannya bagus. Aku selalu ingin mencoba mandi seperti itu."

Saat ia melengkungkan alisnya dengan seringai jahat pada bibir sensualnya. Zitao tersenyum kembali. "Tapi aku pikir kamu memiliki lebih dari sekedar mandi di pikiranmu. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :V**

 **Maaf chapter ini pendek gak nyampe 2k :p soalnya aku ngeditnya gak tahan wkwkwkwk seriusan :V review banyak entar aku publish cepet chapter depan :* ini aja chapter 3 sama 4 digabung, soalnya yang chapter 4 terlalu pendek. Jadi digabung aja wkwkwkwk**

 **Aku ganti uname loh. Fufufu :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

 **CAST : KRISTAO! And other**

 **WARNING : GENDERSWIITCH, TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bab 5

Kris mengambil tangannya dan menggandengnya ke kamar mandi. "Mari ikut aku, Miss Innocent, dan aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu dengan semua jet streaming."

Napas Zitao tercekat. Tubuh Kris yang telanjang di bawah sinar lampu bagai sebuah pahatan patung yang indah. Seolah-olah diukir dengan kehangatan, marmer hidup, setiap bidang dan sudut menarik matanya untuk membiarkan Kris berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi dan sementara Kris menyiapkan kamar mandi dan menyesuaikan suhu dan jet streaming. Ketika Kris bergerak, Zitao melihatnya meregangkan otot-otot di bawah kulitnya. Dalam cahaya terang kulit zaitun kencangnya sempurna.

Rupanya tidak ada cahaya yang tidak sempurna untuk Kris. Bagian belakang tubuhnya menakjubkan dan sebelum dia menyadari itu, Zitao mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya ke masing-masing pantat Kris, ini...luar bisa

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Zitao?" Kris tertawa rendah dan membuat tangan Zitao bergetar.

"Itulah yang akan aku lakukan."

Darah Zitao bernyanyi dalam pembuluh darahnya. Zitao menginginkan Kris lagi, segera. Dan apa yang telah Kris rencanakan dengan mandi bersama dengan dua bangku mengundang dikedua sudut?

Kris menatap Zitao melalui bahunya kemudian berbalik untuk memandangi wajahnya. Oh ya...Kris senang melihatnya lagi. Kejantanan Kris menjorok langsung keluar dari tubuhnya, sudah benar-benar keras dan ada setetes cairan di ujungnya. Zitao mengulurkan jari ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya, membersihkan sekitar kepala penisnya, lalu memasukkan jarinya itu ke mulutnya.

Kris menatapnya, dan Zitao bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi Kris menarik Zitao kearahnya dan meletakan mulutnya ditelinganya nafas hangat membelai kulitnya. "Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu?"

"Hah?" Zitao yang kehilangan konsentrasi tidak mengerti maksud Kris.

"Kau bilang, 'Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu'. Apa maksudmu?" Pikiran Zitao kosong sejenak. Apa yang Kris katakan? Oh, ya, pikiran datang melalui kegelapan.

"Maksudmu, ketika kau tertawa, dengan mulutmu diatas putingku, itulah yang membuatku orgasme yang pertama kalinya."

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu di mana lagi aku bisa meletakkan mulutku dan membuatmu orgasme lagi."

Mata Zitao melebar, dan dia lupa untuk bernapas. "Aku bisa memikirkan beberapa tempat lainnya," kata Zitao, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan responnya yang cepat.

"Mmm," ia menciumi lehernya. "Dan kita akan melakukannya, cantik, tapi pertama-tama mari kita lihat seperti apa kamar mandinya."

Zitao mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya luas lebih luas dari kamar madinya di rumah dan memiliki setidaknya berisi selusin jet yang siap menembakkan air. Ada dispenser di dinding diisi dengan sabun cair/shampoo dan Kris mengulurkan tangan dan mengisi tangannya dengan sabun licin, dan menggosok tubuh mereka bersama-sama untuk menciptakan wangi busa hijau apel.

"Berbaliklah." Gelembung yang berlimpah diantara jari-jarinya, dan ia berbalik menghadap di dinding belakangnya, tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan ubin putih. Kris meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung atas dan mulai mengusap dirinya dengan tangannya yang besar, busa tergelincir turun dan berjalan diantara pantatnya. Ketika Zitao gemetar, Kris bertanya, "Apakah kau suka?" Kris berlutut dan terus menggosok busa di punggung dan jari-jarinya membelai pantatnya.

Ujung jari-jari Kris bergerak di antara belahan pantatnya, membelainya hingga Zitao menahan nafasnya, dan meskipun ia tegang dan menunggu Kris untuk menyentuhnya lebih lanjut ke vaginanya, tapi Kris hanya terus membasuh kakinya yang berdiri.

Kriss tetap berlutut dan memberikanya sedikit mendorongan.

"Duduk."

Kris sudah cukup menuntut. Zitao menyukai itu dan dia sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan tentang dirinya sendiri, tetapi berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar panas dan sedang melayaninya merupakan hal yang hebat. Zitao duduk di bangku dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semprotan air menghantam seluruh tubuhnya saat ia berlutut di lantai kamar mandi, tapi rasanya menyenangkan, benar-benar luar biasa. Kris terbawa sensasi untuk menyentuh setiap inci kulit Zitao, bahwa ia menyadari semprotan air jet hanyalah sensasi tambahan.

Kris memompa lebih banyak sabun ke telapak tangannya, dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Zitao, dan menyabuninya dari bawah ke atas dan lengkungannya, antara jari kakinya. Kukunya dicat merah muda mawar, begitu dekat dengan warna putingnya, pikir Kris melamun, melempar matanya menatap puting-puting kaku di atasnya. Dia memegang kaki dan membiarkan semprotan jet menyemprotkan air membasuh busa sabun, kemudian tangannya perlahan-lahan naik sampai betis dan pahanya, memijat lembut dan mencintai nuansa kulit lembut di bawah tangannya. Dia tahu kulitnya sendiri kasar, tapi Zitao tidak mengeluh. Sebenarnya, ketika

ia menatap wajah Zitao, matanya setengah tertutup dan melihat ke arahnya, warna birunya nyaris tidak tampak tertutup bulu matanya. Kris menyabuni kaki yang lain, perlahan-lahan mencucinya dan bergerak naik ke bagian atas pahanya.

"Buka kakimu untukku."

Zitao membuka kakinya dan ia mengulurkan tangan dengan jari berbusa dan melihat semburat darah di pahanya. Ia menelusuri dengan ujung jarinya yang licin. Seorang perawan! Dia tidak akan setuju untuk bertemu dengannya jika ia sudah tahu. Tapi dia akan kehilangan malam terbaik yang pernah ia miliki dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

Meskipun Zitao mengangkat pinggulnya, dan Kris tahu apa yang Zitao inginkan, dia melanjutkan mencuci kulit indahnya dengan perlahan, lembut, menjalankan tangannya ke atas lekukan perut dan ke payudara yang sangat ingin dia sentuh. Silikon sangat berlebihan. Payudara lembut alami seperti milik Zitao adalah yang paling indah..

Tiba-tiba, kesunyian, dan kurangnya percakapan membuat Kris gugup. Satu-satunya suara adalah desisan dari jet air dan napas mereka. Kris jadi terobsesi untuk mengetahui lebih dari sekedar tubuh Zitao dia menjadi terobsesi dengan apa yang Zitao pikirkan dan rasakan. Itu hal baru untuk Kris yang playboy.

"Zitao?"

"Hmmm?"

Sial, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk bertanya padanya, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Apakah airnya cukup hangat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak matanya bergetar terbuka. "Apa? Ya, oh, ya tidak apa-apa."

Sulit untuk membentuk kata-kata, untuk suatu alasan. Setiap perhatiannya terfokus pada tangan Kris saat Kris menyabuni dan menjelajahi tubuhnya. Kris menyabuni tangan Zitao, lalu menyabuni bahunya sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya, ZItao merasa benar-benar tanpa tulang dan kesemutan.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau begitu tenang."

"Oh, maaf." Apakah itu hal yang benar untuk dikatakan?

Sial pengalamannya sangat minim. Antara desis air dan jantung berdebar di telinganya, sisi shower tampak cukup keras untuk Zitao bersandar.

Kris memompa sampoo ke tangannya dan menjatuhkan diri ke bangku di sampingnya. "Aku ingin mencuci rambutmu." Zitao berbalik dan Kris memijat rambut Zitao dan mengusapkan shampoo ke rambutnya, kemudian mengambil shower dan membilasnya membiarkan gelembung-gelembung shampoo mengalir.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup bersih, Kris." kata Zitao.

"Atau setidaknya sebagian besar tubuhku."

Mata Zitao bertemu dengan matanya, dan Mark tersenyum. "Aku menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir."

"Yah, aku pikir kau harus menunggu."

Kris mengerutkan kening dan Zitao tersenyum, merasa lebih percaya diri dalam menghadapi Kris.

"Aku rasa hanya satu dari kita yang bersih. Berdiri."

Kris patuh berdiri di depannya. Itu menempatkan salah satu aset terbaiknya tepat di depan wajah Zitao dan Zitao mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat lebih dekat kemaluannya. Ini menjorok ke arah wajahnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit dan mengambil ujung kemaluannya ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati sekitar dua kali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti," katanya, mengulurkan tangan untuknya, tapi dia mengangkat bahu di bawah lengan Kris dan berdiri.

"Maaf, aku ingin lagi, tetapi aku tidak ingin dituduh pemalas. Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk memandikanku dan sekarang giliranku."

Ekspresi wajah Kris begitu berharga. Sensualitas ini terasa begitu tajam dan Zitao mulai menyadari itu dan menikmatinya. Zitao mengikuti langkah-langkah yang Kris lakukan, kembali dulu, kemudian kaki dan kaki di bagian depan.

Zitao sengaja melewatkan satu bagian yang paling ingin dia sentuh. Menjalankan permainan secara adil ternyata menyenangkan, juga.

Tapi selain itu, ia menemukan bahwa menjalankan menggosok sabun ke tubuhnya

yang luar biasa menimbulkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Jalur-jalur otot di bawah kulit Kris, rambut kasar pada kakinya, Zitao mempelajari lekuk tubuh Kris dan memperhatikan reaksinya dengan seksama setiap Zitao menyentuh tubuhnya.

Ketika Zitao tidak sengaja mencubit puting gelap aprikotnya, penis Kris tersentak dan menabrak perutnya. _Menarik_

Pada saat ia selesai dengan semuanya dan tinggal bagian yang paling menarik, kesabaran Zitao tampaknya menipis.

Zitao menyabuni tangannya dan membelai di antara kedua kaki Kris, kemudian ke kemaluannya yang sudah sekeras batu.

"Zitao!"

Dia berjuang menahan cekikikannya di ketegangan dalam suaranya.

"Ya?"

"Cukup, aku tidak tahan. kemarilah."

Dia menarik Zitao, dan menekankan kejantanannya diatas perut Zitao.

"Aku ingin kau sekarang."

"Oh, tentu. Sekarang kita berdua sudah bersih."

Kris melotot padanya dan Zitao tertawa lepas.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama menyiksaku dengan jari-jarimu yang berbakat. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu."

"Ini tidak lucu, Zitao." kata Kris, tetapi sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dia bergeser memeluknya sehingga mereka berciuman, aliran air masih mengaliri tubuh mereka.

Dia tidak lagi bersikap perlahan-lahan, tapi segera membuka mulutnya dan memaksa. Ketika lidahnya bermain, ia menggeser tangannya ke pantat Zitao dan mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kakinya menjauh dari lantai. Dia menguatkan tangannya di bawah

paha Zitao dan menekan punggungnya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Zitao tersentak dan ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatapnya.

"Apa yang salah?"

Zitao menunjuk dan Kris menunduk untuk melihat ia telah menempatkan dirinya sehingga salah satu jet menembak langsung terhadap klitorisnya.

"Oh, tidak." Dia membuat seolah-olah hendak bergerak menjauh,

tetapi dia meninju bahunya.

"Tidak, tidak jangan bergerak, begitu...begitu..."

"Baik?" Dia menahan Zitao di tempat saat tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menempel bahunya.

"Aku benar-benar perlu untuk merombak kamar mandiku," kata Zitao, memegang erat sampai dunia berhenti berputar.

Sebelum Zitao bisa melakukan hal lain, Kris mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan memasukan kemaluannya ke bagian tubuh Zitao yang gemetar. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi." Dia mendorong dalam-dalam, dua atau tiga kali, kemudian melambat, meluncur masuk dan keluar, berulang-ulang, sehingga ujungnya membentur tempat dalam dirinya yang selama ini hanya pernah ia baca.

"Ya, Zitao, ada G-spot," gumamnya ke lehernya dan kemudian menjeritkan namanya saat ia datang lagi. "Kris, oh Tuhan, ya, ya."

Dia bergidik saat ia tumpah di dalam diri Zitao, dan menemukan pelepasannya lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya kau begitu ketat, Zitao!" Dia memegang tubuh Zitao dengan kakinya melilit pinggang, kemudian terduduk ke salah satu bangku dengan Zitao di pangkuannya. Air masih mengalir di atas mereka, mengenai semua sudut, dan tiba-tiba saja air menjadi panas memukul kulitnya yang basah dan uap air menjadi luar biasa.

"Kris, tolong matikan airnya. Aku tidak tahan."

Tangan Kris bergerak dan mematikan air shower.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku seharusnya berfikir itu adalah pertama kalinya buatmu. Kau sakit, ya? Aku sangat menyesal."

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan tangan Kris dibahunya. "Bukan itu, aku tidak merasa sakit. Hanya tiba-tiba saja indraku menjadi lebih sensitif. Baik, buruk, intensitasnya begitu terasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan diriku sendiri."

Kris meletakkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Aku mengerti. Mari kita keluar dari sini dan mengeringkan badan. Aku rasa aku perlu berbaring sebentar."

Zitao mencium di lehernya dan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. "Oke, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa melakukan sejauh itu. " Kris melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dia menyerahkan handuk dan Zitao melilitkannya disekitar tubuhnya, membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk yang lain

"Jadi, inilah yang semua orang bicarakan," kata Zitao, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya, selama ini aku telah menunggu begitu lama untuk mencari tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC yaw :V gue gak nyangka ini isinya begini semua wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Ps: satu chapter lagi bakalan END loh :v aslinya ini sampe bab 7 tapi chapter kemaren (3 &4) aku digabung, dan chapter depan (6&7) bakalan digabung lagi. Soalnya yang chapter 7 itu pendek. Ini nyempe chapter segini aja wkwkwk. Sebenernya, ada chapter lagi tapi itu kayaknya gak ada kris sama tao nya.  
**

**Pss: gue gak nyangka bisa ngeremake ff kayak begindang :V padahal waktu itu gue baca sinopsisnya aja, serius. terus cari translate nya di google dan download file nya dan BOOM gue gak nahan pas ngeditnya wkwkwkwk :3**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO :***


	6. Chapter 6

**THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

 **CAST : KRISTAO! And other**

 **WARNING : GENDERSWIITCH, TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bab 6 & 7

Dengan handuk melilit di pinggang Kris, ia mengikuti Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi. "Zitao, itu tidak benar, maksudku, malam ini tidak seperti malam yang dibicarakan semua orang. Aku mungkin hanyalah seorang playboy seperti yang kamu minta, dengan perempuan silikon yang berbeda setiap minggunya, dan aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tidak pernah ada yang membuatku merasa seperti

ini." Zitao memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris. "Aku yakin kau benar. Aku tidak mungkin bersaing dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu."

"Zitao, Itu bukan yang aku maksudkan. Gadis-gadis itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perbedaannya, tetapi mereka tidak sepertimu. Kamu nyata, seluruh tubuhmu lembut, melengkung, enak untuk dipeluk dan dimanjakan, setiap inci tubuhmu sangat menarik. Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa bersaing denganmu."

Kris berharap Zitao mengerti betapa luar biasanya dia, tapi Kris kuatir kata-katanya kurang bisa menggambarkan maksudnya dengan cukup baik.

Zitao tersenyum padanya. "Aku punya guru yang baik. Tapi pak guru, aku sangat mengantuk. Apakah kamu rasa kita bisa berbaring sebentar?"

Zitao melepaskan handuk dari rambutnya dan melepaskan juga handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya. "Aku harus menemukan tasku. Aku membawa baju tidur seksi untuk menginap."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil dua handuk dari Zitao,dan melemparkannya, ke dalam kamar mandi. "Tidak perlu gaun tidur, cukup naiklah ke tempat tidur dan berpelukan denganku dan kita akan tidur. Ini sudah larut malam."

Zitao menguap lalu tampak terkejut. "Aku benar-benar lupa kamu memesan minuman. Dan apa yang ada di piring tertutup itu?"

"Kalau kamu suka, aku akan menuangkan sampanye untuk kita."

"Aku sangat mengantuk...tapi apa yang ada di piring?"

"Silakan dibuka dan dilihat apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu suka."

Zitao mengulurkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan berjalan ke meja.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku pikir aku terlalu lelah untuk...stroberi! Strober idengan gula merah dan krim asam. Oh, aku benar-benar lapar. Ambillah dan buka sampanye-nya - Aku baru saja mendapat angin kedua."

Zitao membawa piring hasil jarahan itu ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersilang kaki di dekat kepala ranjang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Minseok mengatakan akan ada minuman di dalam ruangan. Aku belum pernah melihat stroberi dengan krim asam sebelumnya."

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya di sebuah pesta dan langsung jatuh cinta."

Zitao mengambil stroberi, besar merah dicelupkan ke dalam krim dan kemudian gula. Kristal emas gelap menempel ke sisi berry.

"cicipilah."

Zitao mengambil segelas sampanye dari tangan Kris dan mengulurkan strawberry kepadanya untuk digigit. Zitao nampak begitu senang, Kris tidak ingin berkata tidak.

Kris mengunyah dan menelan, menutup matanya saat manisnya

gula dan krim asam tart bertermu dengan berry yang ranum di dalam mulutnya.

"Ini menakjubkan."

Kris duduk di tepi tempat tidur di samping Zitao dan tersenyum. "Siapa yang menemukan perpaduan yang begitu nikmat rasanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, seseorang yang sangat cerdas."

Zitao menghabiskan berry pertama dan mencelupkan berry berikutnya, dan menawarkannya kepada Kris. Kris menatapnya, duduk bersila dan telanjang di tempat tidur, memegang buah merah dengan lapisan gulanya. Sebuah

one-night-stand(satu malam yang mempesona). Dan Kris, yang memiliki kencan semalam selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan, merasakan getar sayap melankolis

mengelilingi hatinya. Seorang pria akan sangat beruntung ketika wanita ini memutuskan siapa yang dia inginkan untuk selamanya. Pasti pria tersebut adalah seseorang pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Zitao, dan dia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Cukup. Kris menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia hanya memiliki Zitao untuk satu malam.

Zitao mendesah dan mendorong piring yang hampir kosong sampanye ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, dan dia meluncur ke tempat tidur dan melengkungkan tubuh ke samping.

"Aku harus menutup mataku, hanya untuk satu menit."

Kris berbaring dibelakangnya, menyelinapkan tangannya dan membungkus lengannya di pinggang Zitao. Kris menariknya lebih dekat sehingga dapat merasakan ketika tubuh Zitao melunak dan napasnya menjadi teratur. Untuk sesaat sebelum Kris jatuh tertidur seperti Zitao, pikirannya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang ide-ide diluar kebiasaannya sebagai playboy. Ternyata satu malam dengan Zitao tidak akan cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao terbangun dengan kaget, sesaat panik. Mencoba mengingat di mana dia berada lalu ia teringat. Lengan yang mengapit dipinggangnya adalah petunjuk. Kris. Teman kencan semalamnya. Melalui tirai terbuka dia bisa melihat garis halus cahaya di sepanjangufuk timur. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak siang dan dengan itu adalah kenyataan.

Zitao menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Seoul di bawah sana, masih dipenuhi lampu hias yang menganggumkan, tapi Zitao tahu matahari akan segera naik semakin tinggi, dan itu adalah waktu baginya untuk pergi. Dia menyambar tasdan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

Ketika Zitao keluar beberapa menit kemudian, langit terasa lebih ringan. Dia mengatur tasnya untuk dibawa ke bawah dan menarik tirai kamar yang berat dan menutupnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Kris harus bangun pagi-pagi sejauh yang ia tahu. Zitao memperhatikan lengan Krisyang terlentang luas diatas tempat tidur

dan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Zitao berharap Kris sedang mengalami mimpi yang indah. Dia berhenti sejenak di sisi meja. Zitao membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan mengecup sangat lembut di pipi Kris yang berbulu.

"Jangan lupakan aku," kata Zitao, nyaris berbisik. "Aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Zitao menyelinap keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke dalam lift. Apabila pasangan kekasih di malam sebelumnya masih ada di sana, dia akan mendapatkannya. Pemahaman barunya sudah naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk memahami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris tidur sampai jam sepuluh. Itu adalah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidur disaat ia membuka matanya. Kris meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur begitu nyenyak. Tidur di tempat tidur hotel mewah itu bukan penyebabnya. Oh, dan pertemuan kecil tadi malam tentulah tidak menyakitkan.

 _Omong-omong...di mana dia?_

"Zitao?" Tidak ada jawaban, dan Kris menyadari Zitao telah pergi. Itu adalah kencan semalam dan malam itu telah berakhir. Kris telah bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bisa menjangkau dan menyentuh hatinya bahkan tanpa berusaha, dan sekarang wanita sudah pergi.

Sambil mendesah, Kris berdiri dan memakai celana boxer dan celana jeansnya. Dia tidak bisa masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tidak setelah bercinta dengan Zitao dibawah guyuran jet air. Dia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kaus kaki, menemukan secarik kertas terlipat dan Kris merapikan kertas itu dipahanya.

Catatan itu dimulai dengan, "Dear Kris...Aku harap aku tidak melanggar aturan 1NightStand dengan melakukan hal ini, tapi aku ingin kamu tahu bagaimana menghubungiku..." Seringai menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya saat ia menyelipkan pesan itu ke dalam sakunya.

 **End**

 **Hai Semuanya '-' maaf kalo chapter ini ada typo soalnya baru diedit sekarang dan gak ada waktu buat ngedit ulang *alesan-_-**

 **Sebenarnya, aku lagi ngetik ff KT lagi sama ngetik buat ngelanjutin ff sebelah yang udah lumutan….**

 **See you guys :***


End file.
